Past or Present?
by lionsandtrolls
Summary: Rex is in Cesar's past.He finds out things which his brother has kept secret for years.
1. Into the past

**Hey guys! Okay this is my first proper fanfic (with chapetrs and everything.) Go a little easy on me okay? This takes place after the end of the is out somewhere and the rest is pretty much in the chapter.**

"Yes,and put those to wires no put the red one beside the blue one."Said 's nanite recreation** ( know the one Cesar made which sorta made him come back to life?)**

"Okayy" said Holiday "You sure this is going to work?"  
"It should." Rylander replied.

"Hey ! What the hell is that?" said Rex,looking in surprise at the odd machine.

"It's sort of like a time machine,but different." Rylander replied.

"A time machine? Cool!.So what you mean 'different'?" He asked curiously.

"You'll be _in _the past but you'd be invisible and able to pass through things and can't change the past." said Rylander casually.  
" why's the Doc working on the machine thingie and not you?" Rex asked looking at the docter who was trying to fit in a stray wire.  
'I can't really touch stuff so I'm giving her the intructions on how to make 's a recreation of one of Rafael's designs,you know,your father."said Rylander.  
"And I think its actually going to work, Rex" Holiday said smiling.

"So you're building a time machine?"said Rex,bewildered.

"Yes, It's almost it looks like it is going to work." she said, flipping a switch. "And you're going to try it first."

"So i'll be like the first person to time travel?You know,not counting Cesar." said Rex,amazed.

" its ready. Where,or rather _when_ do you want to go?" asked Holiday.

"Uhhhh,How about Cesar's "past life" or whatever you wanna call it?It'll help to find out a few proper things about my brother." Rex said,now grinning wickedly.  
" tell the machine to do that." said Holiday,smiling exitedly.

"Oh,kay then" he said putting his hands on the machine,blue lines sprouting out.** (ya know,what usually happens.)**

He then sat on the chair attached to the machine,and as he did so Holiday pressed a few buttons on the control panel next to the machine.**(you remember? kinda like the one Cesar had in "Six minus Six")**  
"Ready,Rex?" asked Holiday,glancing at Rex.

"Yeah are you sure that this isn't going to make me lose my memories or somethin?"He asked, remembering what had happened to Six.**('Six minus Six'-again)**

"No Rex it won't,and for one thing,it can't." Rylander replied before Holiday could answer."It doesn't really connect with anything in your head."

" to know." said Rex,relieved.

Holiday pressed a red button and ...

* * *

**HA! I can put another chapter now. :) The rest is in the next chapter...**


	2. an AGENT?

..Suddenly Rex found himself between an obvious fight.

Bullets were whizzing past him and he suddenly yelled and tryed to duck when a bullet flew strait at him,instead of hitting him, it just went through him.

"huh?" He thought but them remembered he could pass through stuff.

"So i'm kinda like an alive ghost." he thought. "Cool!"

He walked further towards where the person behind him was shooting, then the one in front him shot strait at him then ducked back to behing the metal -something-or-the-other which deflected the bullets.

The person (infrontof him) shot again and this time Rex caught what he looked like.

The wierdest thing about him was that he had shocking white hair,and yet he looked like he was in his 30-s.

"You are their best agent,aren't you?Your skills are remarkable and yet you stay with the good Agent?" said the man with white hair.

Rex realised he spoke in a russian accent.

"So you're one of those people who like to converse before they haul your sorry ass to jail,huh bastardo?" said a very familiar voice.

The person shooting from behind him was,with no doubt_ Cesar_.

_"WHAT?!"_ he had no idea that his brother used to be an _Agent._

Rex turned and walked over to Cesar,he looked much younger,around 19 or 20 Rex realised.

"woah." okay this was rather cool but Cesar should have mentioned he was an agent,to say in least.

That probably meant he had lots of other secrets too,Rex realised.

Just then Cesar now in front of him swiftly got up,and dodging the bullets, shot the white haired man in both the knees.

"You ****** ! you shot me!" the white haired man shouted in pain.

"I daresay that was the point" Cesar said now casually snatching the gun and tapping an earpiece.

"Send in the rest."

Just at that moment the door was kicked open and a someone also around 19 or 20 burst in.

Rex saw that she had orangish brown-blond hair and was wearing a light-pink tank top with white jeans.

'_Wow_. She was waayy hotter than Holiday.

She raised something that looked like a gun but instead of bullets,it shot out a net which encased the white-haired man.

" doesn't hurt to save some of the bad guys for others,you know." She said looking at Cesar."How else will we earn our huge pay-checks? she said with a grin.

"Oh please,you couldn't possibly have taken him out."Cesar said,walking past her to the door.

"You're an ass,you know that?"she said,scowling at him.

At that moment guys who looked like they were from the president's own agency came in marching through the door in perfect order.

One of them, who obviously looked like the leader nodded st Cesar and the girl."Agent Salazar,Agent for getting him." the man said,

Nodding at the white haired man,who was now being handcuffed.

"It was easy.'t believe your guys couldn't take him out." said Cesar,raising an eyebrow,"Why's that I wonder".

"He's an inter-nationaly branded terrorist sir, We aren't trained to deal with those.", the man answered.

Cesar nodded to the man and the man turned his attention back to the white haired man.

Cesar then walked out the door and rolling her eyes, 'Agent Wilkens' followed.

Rex imediately went through the door to find Cesar whistling jauntily while walking down a passage way,while she walked slowly behind him.

"What time is it?" he asked her,"My watch has a bullet through it."

She shrugged. "I dunno.1 or 2 -am I guess."

Cesar noddded slowly then facepalmed, suddenly stopping.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to babyit Rex for the next couple of days." he said,then sighed heavily. "That means hell." he said,shuddering at the thought.

"WHAT?!,You have to be kidding me you're a trained agent that works personally for the_ President_ and yet you're afraid about babysitting a six-year old kid?" she said with a teasing look on her face."Who knew?".

Cesar practically growled." Think it's so easy?Babysitt _him_ for one night, just one night and then you'll see what I'm talking about." he said,challengingly.

" kid's cute anyway." she replied.

"Deal. 8:30 to stay alive for a few hours." he answered...

* * *

**Soooo? The first story had a few typos a wasn't able to correct and this one probably has them too. :l **

**The chapters will be generally short,since I usually shorten my stories.**


End file.
